


Rogue Dating Problems

by ladygabe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, some happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: The first morning after, Gilmore’s house is silent.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rogue Dating Problems

The first morning after, Gilmore awoke alone in his bed. Around him, the house was silent, though he could hear Emon starting to stir beyond his window. For all that he had expected this, it still stung to know that Vax’ildan had left without a word.

Attempting to shrug off both the sleep and sorrow, Gilmore forced himself out of bed, padding down the hall to the kitchen. Pulling out his grinder and cezve, he tried to focus on the habitual task of making coffee.

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t sure how your fancy coffee stuff worked.”

The sudden voice at his shoulder almost sent Gilmore through the roof. His eyes flared with defensive magic before he realized it was just Vax beside him, looking bewildered with a half-eaten breakfast biscuit in his mouth. 

“Where on earth did you come from?!” Gilmore demanded, both intensely relieved he had not been abandoned after all and fairly certain he had been a millisecond from a heart attack.

“I’ve been here the whole time?” Vax answered, mumbling the words through crumbs.

Soon after Gilmore learned that if Vax needed to leave before he awoke, he would find a note on the nightstand. Otherwise, Vax was still in the house.

_Somewhere._


End file.
